User blog:Bachoru/Your job in a team
Hi all. I've noticed many players don't know what to do when, when to start a teamfight, when to stop chasing, when it's safe to recall etc. For experienced players with hundreds of games played, this is usually quite obvious, but noobs, aka level 20-, often make wrong choices with wrong characters. I'd therefore like to start this small project, trying to explain what champion is supposed to do what and when, and just a basic guide for newer players. I'd like a sepparate page explaining the regular teamfight process. The tank initiates, the Assasins go chase the carries, the offtanks and support try to stop them, the carries are there dealing terryfing amounts of damage etc. The side that gets more kills then chases the remaining enemies down, those will try to retreat to their turrets and defend so that the other side can't take them down, etc. blah blah blah. Point is, newer players won't have a clue what this means and what it would really look like. So maybe just more extensive information in the champion attributes section, explaining what the role of these champions is. Example: Current info: Champions which specialize in killing other heroes quickly. These champions usually are physical attackers and are DPS-based or are AP burst oriented. All of them have some form of invisibility or sudden ambushing ability. My suggestion: Champions which specialize in killing other heroes quickly. These champions usually are physical attackers and are DPS-based or are AP burst oriented. All of them have some form of invisibility or sudden ambushing ability. Their role is to eliminate the enemies who are causing most trouble to the team, mostly carries and mages. They usually appear only after the fight has begun to prevent focus and death, and after killing their target they rely on their team to occupy the enemies whie they retreat or reposition themselves for another attack. An example of an assasin is Evelynn, who will sneak next to the enemy carry and use her abilities as well as auto attacks to quickly bring him down. When she destealths she also stuns the enemy, preventing him from escaping, and when a target is killed, she regains health thanks to her ultimate, potentially allowing her to stealth away and eliminate another target. This is just an idea, but to help ilustrate to a new player what is expected of an assasin, and what an assasin should beware of (in this case he should always wait for a succesful initiation, and if failed not try to get a kill, because he will get focused and killed easily). Of course assasins wouldn't be the only thing the page would concern. We could have Rune Tips, Masteries and Summoner Spells explained in one category, detailed info about all champion attributes/types, tips for early, mid and lategame and what actually defines it, basic item tips, explanation of ratios and how people should react to them and so on. Just a "Everything there is to know about the basics of LoL"-sor-of page. Based on feedback, this should probably be a sepparate (and pretty big) page, however I'm not good at formatting and doing the "non-text-only" edits is really hard for me, so I would need help. Also, I'm not at all experienced enough to be able to explain, so I would probably learn some new stuff too. There may be a page like this already, if that is the case please give me the link. But assuming there isn't, what do you think? ---Changes--- April 02 Some rephrasing, sent this idea to Sam 3010's talk page. Category:Blog posts